Captives
by UnfathomableEnigma
Summary: Kili's thoughts on Aragorn and Legolas with a little angst. Written for CaptainAmberRose's "Competition Time" Hobbit challenge!"


**Captives**

**KPOV**

A young, Elven warrior stood in front of my brother and I, his body coiled as if he were a snake expecting attack. His long, golden hair cascaded down his armor-clad back. He sneers while he speaks.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. Now, come with me," When none of us move, he cocks an eyebrow and continues. "All of will have the great fortune of meeting my father." Mirth was laced into his voice. Who is his father I wonder.

"Legolas, are you sure your adar would approve of you bringing dwarves into the kingdom?" One guard, a red-haired female, asks. Her green eyes are strangely concerned, as if this had happened before. Now, I am utterly confused.

"Yes, Tauriel, I am sure he will not mind. After all, he may just execute them." Tauriel nods.

"Alright, my prince, but I won't save your skin this time." The she-elf chides mercilessly, smiling. Legolas chuckles.

"Aragorn will."

* * *

Shouts echoed around the great, stone hall that is the Mirkwood throne room.

"I am the Elvenking and you will do what I say when I say it!" He yells, standing threateningly over Legolas. "I am also your father, you fool, and you disobeyed my orders and this time you will pay for it!" He raises one hand and strikes Legolas hard across the cheek. The prince gasps and stumbles back, clutching his cheek. One man, tall and muscular, bursts through the crowd and places himself between Legolas and the king.

"DARO! You will not hurt him further!" The man turns to Legolas and tenderly pulls his hand from his face to examine his cheek. From where I stand, it looks red and the pale, fair skin seems split.

I flinch. Who is this man and how does he know the prince? And as he calmly looks over the wound with his had still clasping the elf's wrist, my utter confusion grows.

* * *

_Fili stands before me, and he seems deceptively tall from my seat on the ground. As he holds out a hand to me, I smile; because he's my older brother and he makes me laugh._

_After he has hauled me up, I release his hand and gasp when I look at mine. I glance up at his face and find not the handsome face that is so like our mother's but an orc's. My brother, my idol, has become a monster._

_I scream as he lunges for me, and as his clawed hands dig into my stomach, I know I am dead. _

_Killed by my own brother._

* * *

I leap up from my position on the floor. We are in a cell as we have been for the past two weeks. Fili is crouched beside me with a worried look plastered across his countenance. He looks completely normal.

"Kili, are you alright?" He asks when my eyes finally open completely. It is still dark, I note as he helps me up. "You were screaming. F-for me. You said I killed you, Kili, why?" The look on his face is one of utter sadness and it breaks my already fragile heart.

"I-I just... Had a nightmare. It's nothing." But it wasn't. I knew I shouldn't have come. Fili was right, I'm too young to be on this quest. I should've known better.

* * *

The next two weeks are a blur of Elves, dreams, Fili and darkness. It's almost painful, the dark. I shouldn't be afraid but I am and I just hope that Thorin won't notice.

* * *

One day, while my companions are asleep, I hear a shout. Afterwards, the halls fall silent for a few moments before there is a muffled thump followed by uncontrollable laughter.

Just as I begin to think I am dreaming again, two beings stumble around a corner. They are still laughing and I soon realize that one of them is the Prince Legolas. I do not recognize the other. He is a man, dressed the simple garb of a ranger. He seems strangely familiar. Then, with a start, I remember that he is in fact the man from the Elvenking's hall. The one that helped Legolas.

"Las, will you ever grow up?" The man exclaims, lightly punching the elf on the arm.

"I don't know, but I hope not!" I cock my head slightly to one side. I am now very confused. Legolas, as I know him, is deadly calm and stoic. "And I hope you don't either, Estel. O, great and childish heir of Isildur."

"I'm afraid I already have, gwador-nin, I feel as though the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I see things without the magic of youth, Legolas, the world is growing darker and I fear it is too much for me." I am shocked. This young man is the heir of Isildur? Even my people know of this legend.

"Once, Estel, I said the same thing to your father, Elrond. But the light came back into my world in the form of a young boy; a happy, carefree boy destined for greatness. Do you know this boy?" Legolas says. His blue eyes flash toward me for a moment. Then, he leans his forehead against Estel's.

"Me. But don't forget, Las, you saved me. If it weren't for you, gwador, I don't know where I would be. You and Arwen are the only people in this world who truly understand me." I see friendly affection growing in his gaze and I begin to wonder more and more about this strange pair.

"Well then, you stubborn human, let's go find Tauriel and get something to eat." Legolas says, flitting lightly away from the man. He laughs and moves to grab him, but he trips over a loose stone and falls. The elf, laughing, quickly pulls him to his feet.

"Whatever you wish, you infuriating elf." They continue laughing even as they disappear around the corner.

"I know you're there, dwarf!" Legolas calls from down the hall. Aragorn lets out a confused yelp before shrugging, and, lightly, skipping away.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Fili. It was just a nightmare. I've been so exhausted since we left home and it's only growing. I should've listened to you... I shouldn't have come. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Kili, you're my brother and I'll always forgive you." And, when he finishes, I hear that familiar yell and I smile.

"Elves." Is all I say. I -once again- begin to ponder about the pair. The Prince and the Ranger. The Archer and the Heir.

The Elf and the Man.

Interesting...

* * *

**This was written for CaptainAmberRose's "Competition Time" Hobbit challenge. YAY! BTW, if you didn't gather, it's in Kili's POV! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-UE**


End file.
